Traitorous
by naberforthprickles
Summary: My name is Caleb Prior. I am sixteen years old and I am a traitor, or so everyone thinks. In actuality, I am a regular boy taken away from my home, the family I love, and the girl that I care for. But of course, my endeavors are for the greater good. I am Selfless, I am Brave. And this is my story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"We need you to spy on the Erudite."

When my mother whispered this in the dead of night I was paralyzed. I can feel my breath now, coming out in short gasps and I feel my body grow hot as if I'm standing in front of a blazing fire and I'm going to burn in it. And I will do it too.

I, Caleb Prior, will sacrifice my life of happiness in my home, to spy on the Erudite scum that lie about my father and snicker behind my back at school.

With shaking hands I am getting ready now for the choosing ceremony. All I can see as I put on my gray clothes is a splattering of blue everywhere, and I can almost feel cold metal pressing painful against the bridge of my nose, where I know I will have to wear glasses that I don't need.

I hate the Erudite in this moment. I do not feel the need to preserve them for the good of us all. What does intelligence do for us when they have no morals? Where is their compassion? At least the Dauntless feel. At least the Amity care. At least the Candor believe in honesty. The Erudite are a cold-hearted, manipulative, evil people and they have no place among us.

Except that without them we would have no antidotes to sicknesses.

I am a robot as I come downstairs and refuse to eat anything before stepping outside our sleepy home and walking to the bus. My parents are walking on either side of Beatrice as I move forward quickly. I want it all to be over. I want to leave Abnegation quickly so that maybe, _maybe, _I won't have to feel the pain as much.

As I come up into the building where we will choose our factions, I come to a halt in the back of the crowded room. I scan the crowd slowly, looking for only one face.

I find it in Susan Black.

Her eyes meet mine with concern written in the depths of hers. I nod to an alcove off to the left and she tilts her head in ascent, making her slow progress towards it as I do the same, disregarding my parents completely as I rush to meet her.

"Caleb? Are you all right?" She asks.

Instead of answering her with my words I do it with a kiss. My arms wrap around her and I lift her off the ground for a moment before stepping back, knowing the wrongness of it all. I wanted, for a moment, to let the reality of my leaving sink in. I wouldn't have to be selfless. But I know who I am. And this is not me.

Susan has blushed scarlet and her blonde hair, still in its sleek ponytail, almost glows under the harsh lights of the room that illuminate every move anyone makes.

"I'll see you after the ceremony," She says, her cheeks still stained a warm red.

I almost want to shout after her as she scurries away that I won't see her after the ceremony because I'm about to go on a secret mission forced on me by my mother, who is supposed to protect me.

Instead, I wait a moment before rejoining the throng of onlookers and youthful adults that will choose a path for the rest of their lives. And as they choose for themselves, I will be my Abnegation self and will choose to be as selfless as I would living here, but this time, my home will be Erudite.

I wait in my place, uncomfortable as the ceremony begins, and uncomfortable as my turn comes close. I know that my name is coming now, and suck in a breath as I wait for it so I can splatter blood into Erudite's bowl and walk away from the life that I want.

I stare at the man who is calling our names, one by one. He takes this opportunity to straighten out the papers on the podium in front of him, he then clears his throat authoritatively and opens his mouth, only to take a sip of water from the glass that has been set beside him, no doubt by a member of Abnegation.

"Caleb Prior." The man finally says.

I step forward, and slice the palm of my hand open thinly. I cannot feel anything. I am numb. I look between the two bowls that are directly in front of me. The bowls are set so that Amity and Candor are on the far left and right sides. Dauntless is the second from the left and Abnegation is in the centre. Beside Abnegation is Erudite's bowl.

I stare between the two bowls, one for my people, and one for the people I will have to join for the sake of my mother.

But don't people say _faction before blood_? If my mother, a blood relative, would have me choose Erudite, and I feel that I am of Abnegation, then shouldn't my faction be my decision?

But I could see it in my mother's eyes. If I choose Abnegation I will be letting it down. To be Abnegation I must join Erudite.

I stick my arm out and closing my eyes tightly, I squeeze my hand into a fist and let a few drops of blood fall into the Erudite bowl. A murmur of disbelief runs through the crowd and I want to turn around to all of my people and tell them that I want to be with them.

I want to explain to them how Abnegation I really am being right now.

Instead, I walk silently to the Erudite line and stand as still as possible so as not to attract anyone's attention. My eyes meet over the heads of others with my mother's. She gives an almost imperceptible nod and I can see the smile in her eyes that is meant to reassure me.

I watch Beatrice choose her faction, moving to the second from the left and letting a single drop of blood fall in almost slow motion. She joins the Dauntless who accept her loudly, some with looks of amusement, some with looks of surprise, and many with looks of admiration for the little gray girl who stands in a mass of mostly black. I feel proud of her for choosing with her heart.

And then I start to wonder if my mother needs someone to spy on Dauntless as well.

I shake the thought from my head and give a quick scan of the room, stopping abruptly on Susan's face in the crowd of gray. Her lips are pressed into a thin line and her eyes seem to flash with anger, though anger is too selfish an emotion for one of us. Sadness maybe?

I try to apologize with my eyes, but she looks away, and doesn't turn to me at all for the rest of the ceremony.


	2. Chapter 1

**One**

As the crowd thrums loudly at the end of the ceremony, I can see my mother slipping around bodies to get to me. She is small enough to go unnoticed and when she reaches me she clutches my arm, her eyes serious and sad.

"When you get to Erudite headquarters, you'll have until Visiting Day to find something that we can use to communicate back and forth. I'll send someone to come and retrieve it. Remember that your father is going to have to pretend to be angry with you or Jeanine will be suspicious."

She says all of this in a low hiss, her eyes on mine and her fingernails digging into my forearm, she seems concerned for me, especially when she mentions my father. I nod once to show I understand and then pull my arm from her grip.

"I'll see you mom." I whisper, feeling tears burning the backs of my eyes. I wish I could hug her for once, but the Erudite will know something is amiss if they catch me.

"I love you Caleb, you'll be just fine."

My mother disappears in the crowd again, popping into view beside my father near the doors. My father looks at me with hatred written in his features, but for a moment the look slips and he is worried before the scowl reappears.

I follow the Erudite out of the building and board a train, stopped a ways away from the building. I wish that the Dauntless had not gone first; I would like to see Beatrice one last time so I know she is all right, though I'm sure she will be.

The train picks up speed and a loud hum begins beneath me. I lean back against the wall of the train car and survey the others around me.

A bird-boned Candor girl with wire-rimmed glasses holds a book in her hands and is thumbing through pages with an almost furious drive. There is a dark-haired boy with a girl as blond as can be, reminding me of Beatrice, and with a twinge of guilt, Susan. They are sitting together with their arms around each other. The boy comforts the girl for having left her family behind in Amity, and they kiss fleetingly. Sitting across from me in the car is another boy, a Dauntless. He is in all black and he has black hair and brown eyes. He surveys me quickly, a smirk lighting up his features.

"What are you looking at Stiff?"

"A Dauntless junkie." I reply. My eyes do not meet his as I cross my arms and slide lower against the wall. I lean my head back and stare at the ceiling which has cracks and fissures in it that show me sunlight and blue sky.

I don't think about what is ahead. Instead I think of Susan and the way her lips felt against mine, soft, warm, and tasting of sugar. I wonder if she thinks about the same thing, or if she's already dismissed it as a foolish Erudite playing mind games or experimenting on her.

I wonder if Susan hates me.

But hatred is too selfish an emotion for Abnegation. Hatred blossoms from being wronged by someone, and to think yourself as high and mighty as someone who should never be wronged is not an Abnegation trait.

I shake my head slightly. I need to stop thinking about the lines between us. Abnegation and Erudite are different yes, but I need to start remembering that I will have to be one of these people. If I don't I'll get caught and things won't be pretty for my family, and for myself.

The train starts to slow now and I look around at the other people in the car, wondering which of us will get through initiation and which will become factionless. I decide that one of the couple will not pass and that the other will follow, since they both seem so in love. I think that the Dauntless boy who tried to taunt me earlier will probably fail too, since the children of Dauntless have the brains of a goldfish.

We disembark and stand together, waiting for guidance as many others, rumpled and groggy looking, step out of their cars. A woman with steely gray eyes comes out of Erudite headquarters and surveys us with a look of semi-satisfaction. I can tell that she likes all of the blue she sees, but she also seems intrigued by the new initiates. Her eyebrow rises as she takes me in with my gray Abnegation clothes.

"Hello initiates," She says, her voice sounding crackly and worn, "My name is Jeanine Matthews."

So, I think, this is the woman who is trying to ruin my father's career. I wonder how selfish a woman can be to think that it is okay to do such a thing, especially to a man like my father.

"I regret that I could not appear at the Choosing Ceremony, but the initiates that are of importance to me are here aren't they?" She is trying too hard to make us think she is excited. I for one know that she is simply hoping to make all of us turn against our old factions and destroy them.

"There will be Erudite leaders around to escort you to where you will be staying as the initiation process ensues. Thank you all for choosing Erudite." With fake cheer, she turns on her heel and begins walking into the building, and after a moment, we all follow.

We begin to turn into a mob, instead of a group of children following our leader. Jeanine is lost in the crowd and I begin to follow the pattern of people milling around me. There is a steady rhythm in the way that we all move and it is comforting.

A hand rests on my shoulder from behind and I turn abruptly, expecting the large Dauntless boy. I figure it is time that I get into trouble for my insult earlier. Instead of him though, there is Jeanine. Her eyes sparkle when she looks at me, as if I am a mouse that she, the old crow, is about to eat.

"You," She almost croons, "You are a Prior."

I clear my throat and shrug nonchalantly, "Yes, my name is Caleb Prior."

"Not Andrew's son?" She asks, though I can see in her eyes that she knows exactly who I am, and exactly how I will answer her question.

"Yes, that is my father."

Her face breaks into a smile that can only be thought of as sinister. "Well we're very happy to have you Caleb."

I watch her slide past me and then disappear. I can feel the people close by watching me more carefully now, everyone curious as to why Jeanine Matthews would take an interest in the Stiff from Abnegation.

When we finally meet in the Main Hall that is in the very centre of the building, there are four people, two men and two women.

Both men are scrawny looking, with glasses sitting on the bridge of their noses. They have blue t-shirts that are tucked and belted into their pants. They also have the same black sneakers that don't look like they've seen a good run in their existence. The only difference between them is that one seems almost six feet tall and the other could be as short as Beatrice.

The two women are more interesting. One has brown hair, looking bored but beautiful under the bright lights of the large hall. Her blue eyes behind her glasses scan the crowd, her mouth set in a tight line. As if she is looking for someone and they aren't here.

The other woman has blonde hair and a small smile on her face. Her eyes are a bright green color and as we all tumble in, she clicks her pen in what I think is a nervous manner, as if she should be nervous of _us._

"Hello," the first woman says in a droning voice, like she's done this a million times. "My name is Briana. I will be supervising the male Erudite-born initiates during the process."

The two men step forward, the shorter, introduces himself as Malcolm, and says he will supervise the female Erudite-born initiates. The taller is Connor and will be training the remaining females.

The blonde woman steps forward at last, "My name is Cara," She says, inclining her head slightly, "I will be in charge of the remaining male initiates."

Instructions are given from Briana, on where to stand in the hall so that we can be led by our respective leader. I take my place with the other foreign males and Cara leads us away down a hallway to the left.

There are sixteen of us altogether. Six Amity, eight Candor, one Dauntless, and me. I walk at the very back behind the Dauntless boy from earlier and stuff my hands deep in my pockets. The Amity boy from the train car is with a group of friends, talking to Cara amiably.

We round a corner and I see four doors, each painted a different colour. There is a black door, a red one, white, and gray.

"There is plenty of space in each room. One of our rules is that you stay with your previous faction members before you join us to minimize fighting." Her smile is strained, as if she can remember a time or two in which a brawl had broken out.

Cara shakes her head slightly and then smiles quickly, "You may get settled, and I will come and call you for dinner." She walks back up the hallway and we dissolve into our rooms silently without a look at each other.


	3. Chapter 2

**Two**

I feel gritty from being touched by Jeanine and so I strip off my clothes immediately and step into the showers in the bathroom. The showers are like nothing I've ever seen before, truly a sight to behold. I'm used to standard bathrooms with normal showers and shower curtains in my house. Even at the community pool-where exercise is encouraged to make us our better selves to make a better humanity-the showers were extremely similar to the one that Beatrice and I shared in the Prior house.

This bathroom though, is much different. There are shower heads lining the circular room and as I walk around, studying them, they turn on and splatter me with water, the perfect temperature. In the centre of the room is a circular podium that has twenty different compartments for each shower head, I guess. As I choose the shower head opposite the door so that the podium conceals me, my compartment begins filling slowly with a bluish liquid I know to be my normal shower gel. I move back under my shower head and raise my face to the spray of hot water, squeezing my eyes shut and running my fingers through my hair carelessly. The water runs down my chest and prunes my toes before I've gone to the podium and taken some of the gel between my palms. I scrub my hands together creating a lather before attacking my body with hands and nails, scraping at my skin as if I can wash the Erudite away entirely.

I begin to wonder how long I can stay here before Cara comes to get me, when I hear someone clearing their throat and I whirl around, eyes wide.

Over the podium I can see Cara's face, semi-amused as I swivel away from her and move backwards until my lower half is covered by the soap podium. Then I turn and grip the sides of the podium, raising my eyebrows at her. "Yes?"

I'm surprised my voice sounds so normal.

"It's time for dinner."

"Yeah so?"

"So hurry up and put your clothes on, I'll be outside."

Cara leaves and I move to pull a towel from a side closet. Drying off, I pull on my loose gray pants and shirt and go out in the hallway to meet her.

Cara begins moving immediately and I follow, figuring the other boys are already at dinner and I've been holding her up. She rounds a corner and as I slip around it I notice something silver in her pocket dropping to the ground.

"You dropped this," I say, bending to pick it up and handing it to her. She thanks me through pursed lips and we move on.

"So," I begin, "What was that?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, _Stiff._"

My teeth grind together at the familiar nickname and I feel like reaching over and slapping her. I don't care if she is older than me and I could get kicked out. I hate her for having prejudice against my people. I'd thought she seemed nice, but this is who she really is.

I'm selfless, not stupid. I can tell she doesn't want me around, the way she sneered when I was embarrassed and the treatment she gives me now.

"This way," She says softly, not turning to make sure I'm still there, but rounding one last corner before we enter the dining hall. I stand staring around at everything for a moment, allowing Cara to slip out of sight. I can see the Dauntless boy sitting with the other foreign male initiates, I'll make my way over when I please.

The dining hall is large and cold looking. The lights above are bright white, reminding me of a hospital room. Many of the people in blue are reading books, or typing things on tablets as they spoon rice and chicken into their mouths. The tables are all circular and spaced out through the room like our school cafeteria where we were all forced to sit in close proximity with the other factions. I'd hated it then but I hate it even more now, surrounded by Erudite. I didn't mind it as much when the neighbouring tables were filled with Candor or Amity children.

Once my desire to look is satisfied, I join the group of Amity, Candor, and the Dauntless boy. The Amity welcome me to their table and I smile gently at them, taking a seat beside the same boy from earlier in the train car. His girlfriend is sitting at the table next to us and glances over once in a while anxiously.

The boy catches me looking, "Our relationship has been observed by Ms. Matthews," He says, "She's asked we don't socialize during initiation. I'm Fred by the way." He reaches out a hand which I shake.

"I'm Caleb. Prior."

"Andrew Prior's son?"

"Yes," I reply, clearing my throat uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry that was incredibly rude," Fred bows his head.

"No that's all right. Yes, he's my father. Though I don't know that he'd like to call me his son at the moment." I say, hoping I sound kind and honest.

Fred nods gravely, "My father wasn't very excited either, though for the family's peace, he put the matter aside."

I nod in acknowledgement and then take a spoon of rice and chew mechanically. I can see Jeanine at a table in the back closer to the doors with other adults. She is scanning the room, looking at all of the initiate tables. She catches me staring at her and we watch each other openly. She thinks I am just another test subject, and of course, another thing to break of Andrew Prior's.

The food is cleared away and Jeanine asks that the doors to the dining hall be closed. She stands and walks into the thick of the room, where the initiates have been placed.

"Good evening everyone," She begins, "Today is a very special day in our history, just as the same day last year was a special day. We have been given new opportunities to train and nurture intelligent minds. I hope that we will all set a good example on our new pupils," She pauses here to look over at Cara and the other three testing leaders, "We will always welcome those who are willing to learn, for the good of our home."

That said, she nods for the doors to be opened and people trickle slowly from the hall, some lingering to watch the initiates, and some even coming up to us to speak.

"Erudite initiation isn't as strenuous as the Dauntless at least," A man is saying to Fred, who listens aptly, "But if you can't pass the tests you're thrown back."

"How do you know about Dauntless initiation?" I ask, looking at him curiously.

The man smiles as if remembering a fond memory, "My son, Eric. He's a Dauntless leader now."

"And he tells you his faction's secrets?"

The man's face changes. His eyes harden as he looks down at me, "You're the Prior boy aren't you?"

"Yes sir," I reply.

I expect that he'll say more but he doesn't. Just observes me as I turn to talk to Fred before walking away.

"What was that all about?" Fred says grinning, nodding a head in the man's direction.

"Strange one, he is."


	4. Chapter 3

**Three**

I lie in my bed for a while, staring at the ceiling. The Abnegation room is a long rectangle with beds lining the long walls. I took the bed as far from the door as possible. I'd changed into a white t-shirt and loose long-legged pants. I wonder if I'm allowed out of my room, or whether it would seem rude to exit. Then I remember I'm not Abnegation anymore and pull on a pair of sneakers. Cara had given us all pairs of black rimmed glasses, saying that we could buy our own styles if we liked later, I slide those up the bridge of my nose and open the door quietly.

The hallway is empty and I walk down it silently. On the way back from dinner I paid more attention to where I was going and I know how to get to the Main Hall. From there I'll find somewhere to hang around for the night.

I decide to take the stairs up and begin climbing aimlessly, imagining that if I go high enough I'll end up at the door to my bedroom back home. I imagine Beatrice coming to knock on my door to say goodnight and maybe talk about the ceremony and how crazy it was. That's the word Beatrice would use, _crazy. _

With a sigh I keep moving up, my hand against the cool metal railing. My t-shirt is too thin and I feel cold but there is no turning back. I can only move forward until the average wooden door comes into sight beside Beatrice's.

I freeze suddenly, hearing two female voices. One I recognize easily as Jeanine's, the other is harder to place.

"They're remarkable," Jeanine says in a satisfied tone.

"I've been working on them for months," The other replies, sounding relieved that Jeanine approves.

"Really Briana, this is excellent work. These devices-"

"Interactors." Briana—who I now recognize—interrupts.

"Right, they will be so useful. To what extent has your testing gone?" Jeanine asks.

"Cara has been helping me, the devices are working well." She tells her.

"That is very good."

"Well, Ms. Matthews, I'll take my leave, it is quite late." Briana murmurs.

"Yes, of course."

I cringe and step into an alcove behind a marble bust of some genius or other as Briana steps out of the room.

"Oh. Briana?" Jeanine hisses, leaning her head out of the room, "You'll be showing those to the initiates tomorrow. I'd like to see how well they adapt to new technology."

Briana nods, looking bored, "Yes Ms. Matthews."

Briana heads off down the hallway and Jeanine does a quick glance around before closing the door to what I've decided is her office with a click.

I stay frozen behind the bust for a few minutes and then step out from behind it, my gaze fixed on the door. Then I bolt from the top floor of Erudite headquarters and make my way back to my room.

"These," Briana begins the next day, "are interactors."

All of the initiates have been gathered together for a special demonstration. We all sit in an auditorium filled with sunlight. The windows reach from the floor up to the ceiling. We sit with two feet between us in plain white leather chairs. The other initiate leaders stand off to the side against a far wall, and Briana is in the centre of the room.

We sit with triangular devices made of metal and plastic in our hands. The buttons feel cool under my fingers as I run over them, wondering what they do.

"I've been developing these for six months now. These are prototypes and Jeanine has asked that you all be gathered here for a small test."

All of the initiates look around at each other apprehensively. We are dressed in Erudite clothing. Most of us have donned the shirts left for us that morning, some of the girls choosing dresses, or skirts to bring blue into their outfits. I wipe my hands on my black jeans, also provided by the Erudite runners at dawn. They feel snug and make me feel hot. They also make my legs look longer than they did in baggy Abnegation pants. Girls have begun to look at me and I twitch uncomfortably in my seat. My glasses edge downwards on my nose as sweat glistens on my skin from the nervousness.

"You all have one hour, to fully determine how these devices work. If they are broken or misused, you are disqualified. And the first person to figure it out wins a special… reward," Briana says curtly.

There is no question period or any time to think. Briana walks to the wall where our group leaders stand side by side, and punches a button on the wall. Some of the initiates jump as the walls come up around us. Over my head a ceiling slides into place, filtering light in a grayish manner.

The walls are stark white, save for a single eye in the centre of the wall in front of me, the mark of Erudite. The eye stares at me like I've done something wrong.

I lift the device in front of me, staring at buttons. I feel like I'm staring at something in a microscope in science class. I was always bad with the microscopes; there was nothing to see in them.

I hate Jeanine. I feel like I'm just a science project, a mouse in a massive maze she's created.

It hits me then. I'm not in a cubicle. I'm in a _maze. _I stand up slowly and reach out to the wall in front of me, pushing gently on it. It doesn't budge. I do the same with the other three, but still, nothing. I feel despair rising in me. I was so _sure _I was right.

I pick up the interactor again and turn it over in my hand. On the back there is a long strip of chrome, smooth to the touch as I run my finger over it. Suddenly, the devices whirrs softly and comes to life in my palm. Writing flashes on all of the buttons so I can see commands. _Video, Audio, Volume, Contacts._

I press down on contacts. A list of the initiate names is there, but I cannot select any but one, _Nathaniel Turk, _it says.

With confidence, I press on the side of the triangle and out pops a keypad of numbers and letters, a minicomputer. Pressing enter on Nathaniel's name, I type out a message to him.

I'd noticed the faint lines of a finger print earlier on the symbol, and now I decide to test my theory. I press my own finger against the pupil of the Erudite symbol on the wall in front of me. With a low hiss, it pushes outwards and slides to the left. I step outside slowly, looking right first, then left. I am staring at the Dauntless boy.

"Caleb Prior," He says, his voice is hushed.

"Nathaniel?"

"A family name," He replies softly, "How do you propose we get out of here?"

"With these," I lift my interactor, navigating back to the contacts page. Other's are highlighting slowly now as they activate their devices and I begin sending messages.

"What are you doing? This is supposed to be a competition!" Nathaniel says, reaching to snatch the control from my hand.

"Without help, we won't get anywhere. We need eyes and ears."

Slowly, other initiates trickle out of their rooms, it seems as if only the person directly beside us can scan us out of our cubicle, I take note of that.

Everyone is talking at once as we try to figure out where to go. Some of the doors stay closed and their contact buttons fade off the screen. Broken devices. We can't worry about them now.

"Listen up!" I yell over the din, feeling a surge of worry.

The crowd of twelve stops and turns to me. "We need to find our way out," I say needlessly, "And to do it we need to work together. Split into three groups, each of us takes a path, when the path splits, so do you, until you're on your own. When you find an exit, you send messages to your team, they'll send messages to the rest of us, go out if you find the exit, you win."

A splutter of protest arises from the group and I stand quietly and wait for it all to die down, folding my arms across my chest. Nathaniel, beside me, glances around in disgust.

"If _anyone _is getting credit for this escape mission, it's Caleb. You do what he says, and when you walk out there you tell them exactly who told you what to do and how to do it," I watch as more arguments rise in people's throats, and then die off as Nathaniel fixes them with a glare, "If you don't you'll have me to answer to."

Everyone looks around, quiet and grim. Finally, one nods, a girl with black hair and green eyes. She's wearing a long-sleeved blue sweater, her hands tucked into the pockets, "All right. Let's go."


	5. Chapter 4

**Four**

We split into three groups of six, the black haired girl—Anya, Nathaniel, and I break off in three different directions, the others in tow.

In my group are three Amity transfers, a Candor boy, and an Erudite born. Two of the Amity are Fred and Beth, their hands hovering near each other as we walk tensely down a long thin hallway. Wendy is the third, with brilliant red hair spilling over her shoulders. Her brown eyes scan the walls, filled with interest.

The Candor and Erudite walk behind the group, speaking quietly with their heads bent together. The boy is Donovan, with pepper black hair and eyes shaped like almonds. He nods at whatever the girl, Nora, is explaining to him. Nora occasionally looks around in disgust at the fact that she's being led by a Stiff.

It seems bothersome that we've been walking for so long in one direction. The path hasn't diverged at all since our escape from the cubicles.

"Hey," Wendy says, her brow furrowed as she glances around, "the hallway, it's getting smaller."

"That's ridiculous," Nora replies, rolling her eyes and giving Donovan a knowing look.

Beth breaks off from studying the walls and glares at the pale Erudite. Scoffing, she looks at me, "I think Wendy's right," She takes me by the arm and turns me so I'm looking back down our path, "The angles of the walls don't look right. You know how hallways get narrower when you look down them? This one looks like it's opening up from here."

"Damn," Donovan mutters.

"What do we do?" Wendy asks. The rest of the group turns to me.

I say, "Give me a second."

The Amity split off from Nora and Donovan and lean against one wall, talking calmly. Nora, in contrast, is staring me down, looking livid. Donovan attempts to gain her attention but she swats him away carelessly. I turn away with a shake of my head; I know she isn't worth my time.

Something about her though, really does bother me. And I decide that I don't want her around. Back home, no one has ever looked at me the way Nora does now. I'm sick of her. And yet my journey has only begun.

I can only do what I can take.

"Okay," I beckon everyone closer, "I think we should keep going down this path and see where it leads. Our worst case scenario would be for it to close off, and I think we can handle that."

"We can estimate that the hallway _will _close off, so why waste our time?" Nora snaps.

"Because there were three paths from our start point and we chose this one. All of the others are covered, where would we go?" Wendy says.

"Look," Nora's arrogance flooded her face, "I'm not going to keep going down a dead end. I'm going back."

"We told the others—"

Nora rolls her eyes, "So? This isn't a _team effort. _You may have all come from communities_ dependent_ on each other to survive, but around here, we do it differently. Erudite isn't about playing fair. It's about knowing the most and making the right choices. I've made mine, and whoever wants to follow _me _can come along."

I look around the group and Wendy, Fred, and Beth haven't moved from where they stand to my right. Donovan, though, stands stoutly beside Nora and shrugs, "May the best man win."

The four of us walk down the path, Wendy and me in front, Fred and Beth behind us. Wendy glances at me from time to time and then at the ground.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Well, I kind of had a question, but I don't want to be rude."

"Oh," I say gently, "Well, go ahead and ask, I don't mind."

"Okay, well, it's about Susan. Black. Susan Black." She looks flustered, "You know her, right? I saw you with her on initiation day."

"Yes, I know her." I reply in a murmur.

"She's my cousin," Wendy sighs, "My mom, before the ceremony started, pointed out Robert and Susan and told me that maybe I'd get to meet them, and if I did I should give them her love."

"Oh, well, it's not your fault you chose differently."

Wendy continues, "She also said that I needed try to help them wherever they are, from wherever I am."

I look at her, with my eyebrows raised, "That's... cryptic. Those are the words she used?"

"That's not the point!" I can hear the frustration in her voice and go silent, hoping she'll keep talking, "Look, my _point _is that Susan cares about you and she'd probably be happy if you didn't, you know, get thrown out. So I'm going to help you."

I smile at her, "Thanks for that. I can promise the same for you."

"Right," She replies, "so we have a deal?"

"For sure."

She reaches out and I shake her hand, and older gesture that usually goes with business transactions.

"So," Wendy starts, "Nora and Donovan seem to not like you very much."

"The feeling is mutual," I mumble.

"I guess that's why you tricked them into leaving?"

I look at her, surprise on my face. How did she know? She smiles quickly and then turns as Fred barks, "Hey!" from behind us.

We turn and see Fred staring at the wall, at first I think it's nothing, but he grabs me by the arm and steps out of the way, pulling me so that my feet are where his were. When I still see nothing I look at him and he sighs, reaching and putting a hand on top of my head, he forces me to bend down slightly, so that I'm now the exact height he is. Looking forward again, I see the light.

The hole in the wall is small, barely noticeable. I reach out and brush it with my finger, letting it trail down the wall. The faint etchings of an eye begin to ripple as my finger moves. Slowly the wall warps, beginning to clear. When Fred reaches out to touch it, it reforms again.

"How'd we miss this?" Beth says, raising her eyebrows, "This must be the same through all the corridors."

"I don't know," Fred begins, "I just looked right over and there it was."

Wendy says, "We were looking for a path, not at the walls. But why did it close up when Fred—"

"I think we each need to do it ourselves." I look around at the walls, they're essentially panels, four feet wide and ten tall. "Everyone take a panel."

I watch everyone spread out over the hallway before stroking the wall again, watching it twist and fade away. Suddenly, feeling a jolt of adrenaline, I reach straight through and watch it come crashing down. I step through.

Looking back, Fred, Wendy, and Beth are standing in the shape of the doorway. Fred reaches out to touch the wall as it begins to reform slowly.

"The panels," he yells through the translucent panel, "they won't open anymore!" He sounds like he's underwater.

"I'll get you guys out!" I yell back, just as the panel reforms completely, white.

I look around. I'm outside the cell maze, but still within a different one. The walls are now as thick as the paths within them. I know I'm still in the vast room we started in, but the four walls I knew that closed us off from the rest of Erudite Headquarters can't be seen.

I start walking again.


End file.
